The Secrets Out
by katieboo97
Summary: Bella and Edward are having problems, but what's the worst that could happen? -warnings inside.t
1. Chapter 1

Hi,** this I chapter one of The Secrets Out. This is my first ever fanfic that I've wrote. I hope you enjoy though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned**

**Warning-violence, strong language, sex is implied.**

**. **

We sat there in silence as I stared at Edwards beautiful face, I loved him more that anything in the world but, how could he feel the same way about me as I do for him after everything that has happened? After all, it was mine and Alice's fault that this had happened. We should of stayed in, and had a night in with everyone, including my beautiful daughter Renesme. At the end of the day, like Edward always says 'your a newborn, you can't handle the smell of humans!' I wish I had listened to him, but we all make mistakes but this one was too big. I hadn't seen her for over 10 months. She was a complete bitch to me and Edward when we were at school, so why did she want to get in touch with me so badly, all of a sudden?

It was about 7pm, and I was about to put Renesme to sleep, in mine and Edwards beautiful cottage that Carlisle and Esme so kindly made for us, now we were a family. I could hear a catchy song starting to play and I didn't realise what it was until I saw my Blackberry was flashing. Someone was ringing me, but who could it be when the only people who had my number were Charlie, Renee, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper? I peeked down at my phone to see who it could possibly be but I didn't recognise the number, me being me stupidly answered the pissing phone.

'Hello?' I said down the phone questionable.

"Hi, is this Bella Swann?" I instantly knew who it was on the other end of the phone, Angela Webber. She had the most bubbly voice but the most bitter personality anybody could imagine.

'Angela Webber?' I replied stuttering on the A and W.

"Yeah, you got it Bells. I'm just calling to see if you and Edward wanted to come to class reunion, its on Friday 13th January? At Forks high school and starting at 8pm going on to early hours?" I looked down at Renesme and then over to Edward, with a quizzical look upon my face. I just couldn't believe why she was the one to call me, surely Mike could have. At least me and him actually got on...well when I was human that was!

"Ermm, sure. Yeah. I'm not sure to be honest, I'll have to speak to Edward, but I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll probably see you there" I automatically took the phone from my ear and hung up before Angela could even make a reply to me.

Edward turned to look at me after cooing and teaching Renesme how to blow bubbles, and raised his eyebrow. He knew something was wrong because I began panicking, not being able to breath. All of the memories were coming back, how she nearly broke me and Edward up. How could she even dare to ring me? Why suddenly? I should have just hung up as soon as I heard her voice, I shouldn't have even agreed to ask Edward about this damn reunion, I knew Alice would want to go, just to show her face. I don't see how they can hardly call it a reunion either being we only left school 10 months ago. Darn stupid if you ask me. Edward walked over to me, put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"What's the matter Bella? Who was it?" He demanded. He was getting angry knowing that someone had upset me, I don't even want to think of the thought about what he would do or even say if he found out that it was Angela. I guess this is why it was such a good thing that he couldn't get into my mind, else he would of snatched that phone of me straight away and told her where to go, probably with a lot of cursing. I had to tell him some way though, so very slowly I raised my eyes from the ground and looked him straight in the eyes, our eyes were locked now at this point. So without fail I had to tell him now.

"Edward, when I tell you this, I want you to be calm, and I don't want you getting angry because I know you too well, Mr Cullen" I said the end bit with a smile knowing that, that last bit would make him have a cheeky grin on his face. Damn was I right, yes I was. There was Edward with the cheekiest smile on his face that anybody could have ever seen. It was cheekier that Renesme's when she saw something she liked or wanted.

"I promise, my gorgeous, Mrs Cullen" He said this with empathy in his voice and a smile on his face. I really didn't want to tell him now, because that meant, that perfect emotion on his face was going to change to the worst emotion Edward could ever wear, and that was anger.

"It...it was...Angela. Angela Webber" I stammered with fear in my face.

As soon as Edward heard the name, Angela Webber. His face turned red, with anger. I ran over to Renesme worrying that Edward would get too angry. I picked her up straight away and held her tightly and securely in my arms. Edward picked up the house phone and threw it at the wall. Luckily it didn't break and even luckier that it wasn't my phone . Well it didn't look broken but I didn't have time to worry about that at that specific moment in time. Did I?

"Edward, please just calm down. Your scaring Renesme. She wanted to know wether we would go to reunion, but I told we couldn't. I promise Edward" I tried reassuring him everything would be okay, but it didn't seem to work. By this time I was in tears, the only time I had seen him like this was once and that really wasn't a pretty sight. I didn't want the past to come up again. We were a family now, I thought nothing like this would happen again...obviously I was wrong!

"Don't bloody lie to me Bella. I was there I heard you bloody agree to going, so don't give me that shit!" With that he picked up his car keys and just left me standing there staring at the door.

"EDWARD" I screamed. "Where are you going?" I couldn't just watch him go, I ran out of the door after him with tears rolling down my cheeks, and Renesme screaming and crying because she was so scared.

"Out of here! Out of this shit town, Bella. I can't take it anymore, this is bullshit! Its over! Me and you are over! Take the bloody cottage, and keep Renesme, I want nothing of this life anymore! I wish I never met you, then none of this would have happened! Tell Carlisle and the rest that I'm sorry." He stared at me the whole time, while he was breaking my heart into a million pieces. I fell to my knees, begging him not to go. I loved this bloke, he was all I could have wished for, I couldn't just let him leave. He was my husband and the father of Renesme, he was my life. He looked at me one last time, and climbed into the honda accord. Turned up the radio, so he couldn't hear me screaming and begging him. Took one last look at Renesme and me, a tear falling from his eye and with nothing else, just drove away.

Please leave a review. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Edwards pov)

I was surrounded by the people I loved and cared for the most. I had my beautiful wife and my gorgeous daugher, who I was so proud of. Everything was going perfect, Bella was brilliant as a new born, she had taken to it so well, you would of thought that she'd been a vampire for 100's of years. Not a month. Within 2 weeks of being a vampire she came in contact with a human and was brilliant with him, she didn't even have the thirst for blood, it was amazing. Everyone was astonished.

Anyway getting back to my point. Bella recently had been a fucking moody bitch, acting as though she didn't want me in her life, she wouldn't let me touch her, or be near her, we hardly spoke anymore. I didn't have a clue what was going through her mind these days, it was hard to know what was up with her lately, she wouldn't even speak to me that much lately. She hardly played with Renesme anymore either, all she did was feed her, change her, give her a bath and put her to bed. Wouldn't play games with her or have a smile on her face anymore. She was constantly being sick, even though vampires don't usually be sick, but then again Bella is unique. I didn't know what had gotten in to her lately, but whatever it was, it wasn't good, at all!

I heard music begin to play, I think it was 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry. I wasn't to sure though because I wasn't into that type of music. I saw Bella stand up, leaving Renesme staring at her walking away, her bottom lip began to quiver. I think Renesme even felt the same way about her Mom (Bella) as me at this moment in time. I mean, I couldn't blame her, Bella had been being a complete bitch too everyone these past 3 or 4 months, even to the people closest too her. She pissed me off so much. I walked over to Renesme and started playing with her, she started to laugh and smile, god it reminded me so much like Bella's perfect smile which I had seen for months. I turned to look at Bella when I thought of her smile, and she was looking worried and as if she was panicking. I was starting to get worried, even if she wasn't loving me at the minute, well it didn't seem like it anyway. I was still madly in love with her, well I tried to tell myself that anyway.

"Ermm, sure. Yeah. I'm not sure to be honest, I'll have to speak to Edward, but I'm sure it'll be okay. I'll probably see you there" I heard my wife say down the phone. It really pissess me of when she does that, making arrangements for me and her without even asking if I want to go or if I already had plans. It was as if I didn't have a life at all, and that I was owned by Isabella Swann or should I say Cullen.

I watched her carefully as she quickly hung up the phone and began to look uneasy and very panicky. I wasn't happy with whoever was on the phone, if I find out who it was, I swear they'll regret even ringing! Ok, me and Bells weren't really close at the moment, but deep down in my heart, I knew that I loved her. So knowing that she was distressed and worried about something or someone made me go on a rage. How dare somebody do this to my girl, they have no right!

"What's the matter Bella? Who was it?" I could feel myself getting angry and very red in the face. How dare anybody upset my wife! It wasn't on, and whoever it was, had better watch out. I was getting angrier and angrier as every second went past that she wouldn't tell me. I swear to God if that was Jacob, I'll rip his pissing head off! I could make a list of people I want to kill, because of Bella. It makes me seem so antisocial, and its all because of her, I don't have many friends, because either Bella doesn't like them, and makes up some shit excuse to try and cover up the fact she doesn't like them or they say something or do something that I don't like, and bam, that's me wanting to kill them! Its as simple as that!

"Edward, when I tell you this, I want you to be calm, and I don't want you getting angry because I know you too well, Mr Cullen" She said this in the most calming, and gentlest voice ever, with a tone of cheekyness in the last part, when she said 'Mr Cullen'. Damn it, she knew that always put me in the mood! Something else I hate, I'm fuming and she'll go do something like then, grrr. I couldn't help but smile though, no matter how pissed off I was, she knew she would get a smile out of me!

"I promise, my gorgeous, Mrs Cullen" I had to say this with an act of happiness and emphasis in my voice, even if I didn't mean it. In a sense I did because she was my gorgeous, Mrs Cullen, but it didn't have to mean that I would actually stay calm, like she wanted me too, that's one promise I just can't keep, when I know that somebody has upset the love of my life.

"It...it was...Angela. Angela Webber" She said this stuttering and her voice uneasy, you could actually feel the worrying in the back of her throat. She knew exactly how I was going to react when I heard that bitch's name. How dare she even have the guts to contact me, after everything that she has done and caused all that grief and pain to me and Bella. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I think Bella noticed this, as she instantly ran straight to Renesme and held her tightly in her arms, as if she thought I was going to try and hurt her. Why the hell would I ever do anything to harm my daughter, did Bella have no trust in me at all. Well, that's how it fucking felt. I picked up the closest thing too me, not even realising what the hell it was, and threw it straight across the wall, making it instantly sound like it had smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"Edward, please just calm down. Your scaring Renesme. She wanted to know wether we would go to reunion, but I told we couldn't. I promise Edward" Bam, lying straight to my face, right in front of me, looking into my eyes and lying to me. How dare she, I thought in our wedding vows we promised to be truthful and honest to each other, well that's gone straight out of the window hasn't it? Why was she doing this to me, all over again, making me want to know exactly what she was thinking, so I could know, why she had been acting like this, I love her too much to let this get in our way, but why should she think its right. I looked over too her, tears streaming down her face, it broke my heart seeing her like this, but it wasn't the first time my wife, who I loved so much, had done this to me.

"Don't bloody lie to me Bella. I was there I heard you bloody agree to going, so don't give me that shit!" I couldn't take it anymore, I loved her too much to just stand there and shout and curse at one another. I turned my face away from her to hide the tears that I was trying to conceal in my eyes, and saw my car keys, lying right under my nose. I didn't care, I had to go, and calm down, think things through, maybe actually leave forever and never come back. I just needed time to think. So with all these thoughts in my head, I picked up my keys, turned to the door and slowly, walked out of the front door, and paced towards the car.

"EDWARD" I heard Bella scream. "Where are you going?" I knew she wouldn't just let me walk away, and have time to think. Damn, I know her to well.

"Out of here! Out of this shit town, Bella. I can't take it anymore, this is bullshit! Its over! Me and you are over! Take the bloody cottage, and keep Renesme, I want nothing of this life anymore! I wish I never met you, then none of this would have happened! Tell Carlisle and the rest that I'm sorry." I realised straight away after saying that, that it was the worst thing, I had and could ever say. I loved this woman and it broke my heart to know I was breaking hers. She fell to her knees sobbing, and screaming, begging for me not to go, but I had to. I turned up the radio full blast, and 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye was playing. Wow, that song fitted how I was feeling, perfectly. I looked back at Bella and my gorgeous girl Renesme one last time, with a tear rolling down my cheek, and simply backed up the drive and put my foot down as hard as I could and drove away as fast as I possible could.


End file.
